A related-art image forming apparatus includes a sheet feed tray and a manual feed tray.
For example, JP-A-2005-017425 discloses a printer including a sheet feed tray and a manual feed tray and achieves space saving by accommodating a manual feed tray when a sheet feed tray is used.
Specifically, the printer accommodates the manual feed tray so that the manual feed tray is rotated upward with a lower end thereof as a fulcrum and is disposed along a front wall of the printer.
However, in the printer disclosed in JP-2005-017425, since the manual feed tray is accommodated so as to be disposed along the front wall of the printer, that is, the manual feed tray extends in a vertical direction, a size of the printer is increased in the vertical direction due to the vertical extension of the manual feed tray, and thus size-reduction in the vertical direction is restricted.